One shots
by No any idea
Summary: I'll write some one shots there. I'll try to make 100 of them. Rate K-T. First story is Insomnia I just changed the name because I write more one shots there.
1. Chapter 1

warnings: Character death. This is my first fan fiction so it can be kinda crack... I have bad English so there is probably many mistakes... But you don't die any of them. (I hope you don't)

Rate: No any idea. Maybe k+

* * *

He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. This must be the fourth night that he tried and failed. he rotated in his bed, trying to find a position which he could sleep.

"Fuck. I really hate insomnia."

He rose up and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water and looked the mirror. He saw his long dark blue hairs falling on his shoulders and dark circles under his eyes.

"Fuck that damn baka usagi."He cursed "Why he went to die?" He asked himself still loking on the mirror.

He couldn't sleep because of _him_. But why? Did he really meant something to him? He asked he died he didn't show any tears, he didn't show any kind of care. So why that bothered him so much now? He knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it. He just wanted to forget him. No he wanted to forget that he love him. Like Lavi was loved him before he died. He wanted to forget that all, so he could get out of the pain.

He sighed and walked back on his bed. He tried to sleep again. Why he couldn't? He knew the answer. He was missing him. More than anything else in hole world. Even if he didn't tell that to anyone, even if he didn't want to belive that he was the reason.

He was tired. VERY tired. He really wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep so badly.

"Maybe fresh air can help." He toughed.

He rose up again, but this time he opened the door and walked on the hall (or what I should call it?). He started to walk all the way up on the tower.

Suddenly he stopped and watched the door. That was been Lavi's room. Before he died of course. No one lived here anymore. He stared the door and walked in front of it. He crapped on the door handle and pushed the door open.

The room smelled ink, the floor was covered with old papers and there were a lot of books. He remember that _he _had always said that they were in logical order, but he couldn't see anything logic on it.

He walked inside of the room. He saw another door what leads on wc, he saw a bed, closet and a desk (+ the old papers and books that I mention earlier). Everything was just like before. Anything wasn't being removed. He just watched the room that another had left behind him. One thing drew his attention into it. It was a scarf. It just lay on the bed where another was leaved it. He walked over the room to to the bed and picked scarf up. It reminded him about the stupid red head.

"Baka." He said.

He was still holding the scarf on his hands. He sat on the bed and wrapped the scarf around his neck. It smelled old paper, because all those hours that Lavi was spent in library. it smelled ink andLavi too.

He layed on the bed imagining that Lavi was there when he will wake up. He imagined how he will woke up first and how he will yell to another to get up already. And how Laviwill just whine that it was too early to get up and he should sleep with him. Then Lavi will pull him back to the bed and he will hug him. He almost could feel the another body's warm when he imagined Lavi to hug him.

Maybe, but just maybe little smile appeared his face. He mumbled something and fell a sleep.

* * *

Jepss.. Again this is my first fan fiction ever. Don't know was it good but I have some problems with English so...

But please tell me was it totally failure or was it ok.

I wrote this about six times and always when I was going to publish this my computer just went to black so i decided to wait until today and write it to library. That was pretty annoying because I get the idea of this about Friday... But I couldn't write it then because I was on holiday so I had to wait until Sunday and when I couldn't publish it then it was pretty fucking annoying.

But now it's ready :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Hoshino created D gray man, I just play around without money. (I forgot to mention this in the first chapter.. Sorry)

This is **again** some of my middle of the night ideas, so quality is what it is... I'll really try to write these better...

* * *

one shot 2:

It was evening in capital of Japan, Tokyo. It was summer festival and I walked on Tokyo's streets. I was always wanted to take part in this summer festival and now when war against Earl Millenium was over, I was finally able to participate in this Japanese summer festival.

I wore kimono and I had tied my long black hair up. My hair was now almost as long as they were before fighting against level 4 akuma.

Evening was beautiful. There where lot of lights and colorful stands. Lights looked amazing against night sky and there were different kind of stands. Some of them sold food, some sold beautiful decorative objects and some of them were games that people could take part in.

I keep walking on the street until she came square. I sat on the edge of the fountain, so I could take breath. Suddenly I saw some white middle of the people. Could it be..

"Allen!" I shouted. Boy with white hair turned around, when he saw me big smile came his face.

"Lenalee! It's been so long. I haven't seen you so long time." Allen said "How are you?" He asked. Allen hadn't changed, he had white hair and scar on his left eye. He actually looked like he wasn't crown any weight. He wore white grey striped man's kimono.

"I'm good. You aren't changed after these two years." I said.

"Yeah, but your hair are crown." He said.

"Are you here alone?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"How about if we be there together. I'm alone too."

"Sounds fun. Oh, by the way is Komui get over his sister complex?"

"No... Only reason why I'm here alone is that he is sick." I answered. We both were quiet and silence came awkward.

"So... Have you seen Lavi or Kanda?" Allen asked. I shocked my head. Suddenly Allen's stomach made information that it wanted some food.

"To restaurant?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Allen admitted. We went Japanese sushi restaurant.

Later when we were eaten. We walked around remembering what we had done when we were exorcist.

"Remember when your brother created Komrin 2 ?" Allen asked holding on laugh.

"Yeah, or that when he tought I were dating with Russel?" I said.

"And I got octopus stuck on my head..."

"Oi, Allen, Lenalee!" I heard familiar voice and both I and Allen turned around and saw Lavi.

"Lavi, I didn't know that you're in Japan. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay." Lavi answered. Lavi haven't his bandana so his hair was falling on his face. He had eyepatch on his right eye and he was dressed on black hakama.

"Is Bookman here with you?" Allen asked.

"Actually I got day off. Don't know why maybe gramps wanted holiday himself too." Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"Only Kanda isn't here. Maybe we should try to look for him." Allen said.

"Maybe not." Lavi said.

"Why?" I asked

"It is summer festival, maybe he has date or something." Lavi answered

"Yeah and I eat only once in a year." Allen said.

"By the way Lavi why are you here?"I asked.

"Oh... I just remember that I have to meet one person, see you later Allen, Lenalee!" Lavi shouted and left. I and Allen looked after him. Then we looked each others.

"Do you think the same that I do?" Allen asked.

"Following him?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." I said and we ran same direction that Lavi had went. We saw Lavi only three metres in front of us and We slowed our speed. We followed him on the beach. It looked beautiful. Moon was shining and it was reflected in the sea what was deep blue. The sand was looked like gold and there were warm wind. It was causing tree leaves fluttering. There were shadows because of the trees. My breathe a sigh of delight.

"It's beautiful.." I said.

"Yeah..." Allen replied. "Why he wanted to come here alone?" Suddenly I saw a shadow. It moved quiet and quickly. then I saw that Lavi turned the shadow. No, that wasn't shadow. It was someone. Someone was standing on the shadows. Lavi was staring his own feet.

"So... I came. Like you asked." Lavi whispered so quietly that I almost missed those words.

"I can see that." Voice was familiar, but I couldn't recognize who it was.

"Why did you told me to come here?" Lavi asked. Suddenly Kanda came out of the shadow.

"I have my reasons." He said simply.

"Come on Yuu, you ask me to come here, why?" Kanda walked closer to Lavi.

"We have been sending letters each others, right?" Kanda asked. Lavi nodded. "I know who you really are..." Kanda leaned closer and placed his hands on Lavi's cheeks. Then he pressed his lips on Lavi's. Allen's mouth dropped.

"Is... Is this really happening?" I whispered. Allen was on shock. He couldn't answer anything. They just watched that kiss. It seemed to continue forever. _This can't be serious, right?_ Allen asked himself. Suddenly Kanda pulled back. He was smirking.

"And I like that person..." Kana said.

"WHAT?!" Allen shouted. He has got his voice back. Both Lavi and Kanda turned there where Allen and I were standing. Kanda just stared me and Allen. Then Lavi and Kanda both went red.

"I'm sorry about Allen..." I apologized.

"What YOU two even do there?" Kanda asked. His eyes were staring dangerously to Allen and his hand took place near Mugen.

"We were just following Lavi and..."

"You followed him?!" Kanda asked pointing on Lavi.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry!" I said. I really was. "But I'm actually pretty happy that you finally told Lavi about your feelings."

"Wait, What?! Did you like me before? Since when?" Lavi asked. "And Lenalee knew about it?"

"Yeah, I found out when I saw him trying to write letter to you." I told.

"When?"

"It was before that Allen came Black Order." I answered. Allen stared both of them.

"This actually explains that why you are so feminine." Allen said.

"Shut up, moyashi! You hadn't crown even one inch in this whole time!" Kanda shouted.

"Actually I'm crew about half inches! And my name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N, BaKanda!" Kanda's Mugen was pointed on Allen's throne.

"Say that once again and you die for sure." Kanda said. All of a sudden they heard the sounds of near and saw the lights in the sky. Lavi placed his hand on Kanda's shoulder and gave kiss to Kanda.

"What if we all go to see the fireworks?" Lavi asked. Kanda took Mugen out of Allen's throne and nodded. He wrapped his arm around Lavi's shoulder and pulled him closer. I get that hint and I turned around to Allen.

"I think we could get something to eat all of us." Allen smiled and nodded. We started to walk back to town, I turned around once more and saw that Kanda and Lavi were sitting on the crass and they were relying each others. Smile appeared in to my face. I was so happy for them.

* * *

Please review.

And I think I'll write this text again but on Lavi's pow.

I know that end isn't best, but I was tired and I was hurry to made this end...


End file.
